El fin del Doctor
by madamsimple
Summary: Violet es una chica normal y corriente, quién va cada día al instituto y cumple con su deber por muy tedioso que le parezca. Un día empieza a sentir pinchazos en la cabeza, pide permiso para salir de clase y ir a lavarse la cara. Lo que no se esperaba es lo que encontró dentro del baño de chicas; una gran cabina azul.
1. La decimosegunda regeneración

Era un día como todos los demás: estaba sentada en mi pupitre, técnicamente prestando atención a la clase, mientras los alumnos que se sentaban al fondo no paraban de hablar, y la profesora Agatha de vez en cuando les dirigía algún que otro ladrido.

En cuanto la señorita Agatha empezó a explicarnos el teorema del coseno, empecé a notar pinchazos en mi cabeza. Al principio los ignoré, intentando centrarme en la explicación que estaba exponiendo mi profesora, pero el dolor fue incrementando, y finalmente me vi prácticamente obligada a pedir permiso para ir al lavabo a refrescarme.

Salí del aula, poniendo una de mis manos sobre mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero el resultado fue temperatura natural. Recorrí el pasillo a mi ritmo, sin prisas, ya que tampoco tenía ganas de volver a la clase. Todo era normal, tan aburrido y monótono… Suspiré e inmediatamente paré de caminar. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta estar en frente del cruce de pasillos: Me había parecido ver una sombra extraña al final, en la esquina… Sin embargo, ya no veía nada. Continué caminando con tranquilidad, ya que yo nunca he sido de esas personas que se asustan a la primera. Pero lo que sí que no me esperaba y me hizo tener dudas fue lo que vi justo al entrar en el lavabo.

Era una cabina de policía, de esas londinenses, tan antiguas. En medio del lavabo de las chicas. Desde luego no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que había entrado en esos aseos, pero estaba segura de que por aquel entonces no había visto nada parecido allí dentro. Decidí no tomarla en cuenta y abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara.

En cuanto me hube refrescado salí del lavabo, determinada a entrar en esa clase y entender lo que se me estaba explicando, pero de repente los pinchazos volvieron, y con más fuerza que antes… Y justo estaba pasando por delante del cruce de pasillos. Antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo, el dolor aumentó aun más, haciendo que me llevara las manos a la cabeza, agarrando fuertemente mi pelo y casi agitando mi cabeza. Durante esos momentos, realmente pensé que me iba a volver loca. Empecé a oír lo que parecía el eco de unos pasos, pero no unos normales; eran ruidosos, casi explosivos, rebotaban contra el suelo y volvían a estallar contra la superficie, provocando hasta eco. Honestamente, en ese momento empecé a pasar mucho miedo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar hacia el otro pasillo, y para meter más leña al fuego, parecía que los pasos se iban acercando… Hasta que pude sentir que, fuera lo que fuera, estaba a tan solo uno o dos metros de mí. Cerré mis ojos instintivamente, intentando sentirme más protegida. Pero entonces ocurrió un milagro, el suceso más importante de ese día y, probablemente, de toda mi vida.

Noté como alguien me agarraba del brazo, me rodeaba; sentí una presencia alrededor de mi lado izquierdo, y entonces fui capaz de abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue un brazo justo delante de mí, y lo recorrí con la vista hasta poder ver la mano. Fuera quien fuera sostenía una pistola… una pistola de agua. Lo único malo de esto era que con esa pistola estaba apuntando a tres cosas gigantes que parecían llevar un traje raro y tecnológico. No eran cosas normales, ni siquiera humanas; su cabeza tenía forma de medio huevo y su cara no era fea, era lo siguiente. Pero lo peor de todo ese asunto era que estaban armados… Y muy armados; llevaban una especie de metralletas más grandes que mis dos brazos juntos. En ese momento se pararon todos tal como si fueran soldados antes de apuntarme a mí y a la persona que estaba a mi lado, cuyo rostro aun ni siquiera había podido ver. Y en ese instante caí en ese detalle, así que me tragué el miedo y giré mi cabeza poco a poco, hasta que pude ver a un hombre de unos veinte-tantos, de piel clara, mandíbula casi cuadrada y melena castaña. En mi opinión, lo más extraño de ese hombre no era que estuviera combatiendo a esas especies de monstruos con una simple pistola de agua, si no la forma en que vestía. En aquellos días no era demasiado normal ver a una persona con americana de pana marrón, camisa a rallas, corbata y para echar leña al fuego, un Fez.

Me dejó ir el brazo y avanzó hacia aquellos seres, más decidido de lo que debería estar, en mi opinión.

- ¡Los Sontarans exigen saber quién es el que se atreve a ponerse en su camino! – gritó uno de aquellos monstruos con la voz más horrenda que había oído en toda mi vida. En mi cabeza empezó a sonar una especie de pitido. - ¡Identifícate!

- Me conocéis muy bien, Sontarans. – dijo con voz serena. – Lo que ocurre es que cambié de cara hace un buen tiempo, por eso que no podéis reconocerme. – Iba lanzando sus brazos al aire mientras hablaba, como si estuviera loco. – ¡Aun así no os daré ventaja! Os doy la opción de abandonar este edificio pacíficamente, y nadie saldrá herido.

- Jefe Tahn, el arma que sostiene es inofensiva. – informó uno de los otros dos monstruos. – No estamos en peligro.

- Oops… - exclamó a la vez que me agarraba la mano. – ¡Me habéis pillado!

Inmediatamente después de eso lazó la pistola de agua por los aires y arrancó a correr, arrastrándome a mí con él. Su Fez salió volando una fracción de segundo antes de que se oyera chillar a los Sontarans "¡Disparad!" y empezaran a rodearnos con balas, la mayoría de las cuales nos rozaba, pero por suerte, no llegaban a dar en el blanco.

- ¡Gerónimo! – chilló mientras aumentaba la velocidad y cruzaba a otro de los pasillos para distraer a los enemigos.

Pasamos unos minutos corriendo, hasta que llegamos al patio y nos pareció que los habíamos distraído, al menos durante un tiempo. Me tiré para sentar en el suelo y puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, el cual no paraba de inflarse y desinflarse, intentando recuperar el aliento. Aquel hombre apoyaba una mano sobre la pared y otra sobre su rodilla, y tampoco conseguía respirar correctamente.

- Pero… - dije antes de tener que pausar para coger más aire. - ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú…? – otra bocanada de aire. - ¡¿Y esos monstruos..? – de nuevo, una más. - ¡¿Y a qué venía la pistolita..?

- Tranquila, tranquila… - respondió tendiéndome una mano para que me levantara. – Soy el Doctor, aquellos seres no eran monstruo si no alienígenas, y lo más importante ahora mismo es preparar a los alumnos del colegio para lo que se avecina. Pero no te preocupes, soy un genio, encontraré algo; ¿Tal vez instalar un dispositivo de comunicación en masa, como los auriculares? ¿Construir un robot que vaya informando a la gente? – murmuraba con los brazos cruzados y rozando su barbilla con su dedo índice derecho, totalmente sumergido en un mar de pensamientos.

- … No es por nada, "_genio_", pero creo que es mucho más sencillo que todo eso. – le dije con voz seca, y él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. – Tan solo sígueme y cúbreme las espaldas.

Volvimos a entrar en el instituto y empezamos a avanzar por los pasillos sin hacer ningún ruido. Alguna vez avistamos algún Sontaran al final del corredor, pero conseguimos escondernos en completo silencio y no nos descubrieron. Tras cruzar un pasillo más, finalmente llegamos a donde necesitábamos llegar. Le hice pasar y cerré la puerta después de comprobar que ningún Sontaran nos hubiera visto. Miro a su alrededor, abrió la boca exageradamente y dio una palmada, antes de poner sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- ¡Impresionante! ¡Increíble! ¡Eres maravillosa! – exclamó antes de acercarse al escritorio. Y todo eso se debía a que le había llevado hasta la sala de megafonía. Agarró el micrófono y pensó durante unos segundos antes de encenderlo y chillar:

"Alumnos y alumnas, se dirige a vosotros el Doctor – debéis estar preguntándoos cosas como "¿Doctor _qué_?", lo sé, pero desafortunadamente no hay tiempo para presentaciones. Profesores, estoy seguro que ya habéis notado que está pasando algo extraño en la escuela, así que aseguraos de que ningún estudiante salga de su clase hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias por la atención."

Apagó el micrófono de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a ponerse en modo pensativo. Me acerqué a él y le miré fijamente, pero seguía sin dar señal de vida.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – cuestioné, preocupada. - ¿Cómo se supone que podemos parar a esos bichos? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza al estar cerca de ellos?

- Lo de la cabeza lo más probable es que sea porque los extraterrestres que se sirven de una armadura tecnológica para moverse o defenderse utilizan una electricidad, que vosotros aun no tenéis aquí en la Tierra, cuyo efecto secundario es que manda unas ondas hipersónicas, aun que lo más normal sería que nadie de la especie humana pudiera oírlas. Para que lo entiendas, funciona igual que las ondas que envían los murciélagos, que les sirven como ojos. Por tanto, debes ser una de los pocos humanos hipersensibles a esta energía que existen. – murmuró tan rápido que me costó casi un minuto procesar todo lo que había dicho, y al hacerlo, asentí. – Y sobre el problema… El problema es que estoy seguro de que aquellos tres Sontaran no han venido solos, que los que hemos estado evitando en el pasillo no eran los mismos, y si eso es así… - hizo una breve pausa y finalmente me miró a los ojos. – Necesitaríamos a todo un ejército para pararles los pies.

- ¿Y cómo se puede derrotar a un… Sontaran? - volví a preguntar, intentando ayudar en pensar algún plan útil.

- Tienen una especie de válvula por aquí, en la nuca. – señaló con su dedo índice su propia nuca, e iba lanzando sus manos por el aire y gesticulando a la vez que se explicaba. – Es la parte más frágil de su armadura, por no decir la única. Con un simple golpe en esa válvula caen al suelo aturdidos. No mueren; mi intención no es matarlos, tan solo dejarlos sin sentido y arrojarlos a todos de nuevo en su nave, una trampa. Para que me entiendas… - hizo otra pausa para coger algo de aire antes de continuar. – Es como darle una patada en las partes a un hombre.

Dejé ir una pequeña risilla sofocada ante esas palabras, y procedí a ponerme a pensar de nuevo. Me costó, pero poco a poco fui viéndolo más claro. De alguna forma, al lado de ese hombre – si es que era un hombre – me sentía más inteligente, y de hecho diría que incluso lo era.

- Dices que necesitamos un ejército, ¿verdad? – asintió sin decir nada. – Y mientras que no se atacara de cara, nadie saldría herido, ¿verdad? – volvió a asentir y esa vez se giró para mirarme. – Entonces no veo problema alguno.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó, confuso. - ¿Pero de donde podríamos sacar un ejército?

Sonreí de forma satisfecha y señalé a los cuadros que estaban colgados de la pared, en los cuales se podían ver montones y montones de fotos de todas las clases del instituto. Se mantuvo mirando estos durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de dar otra palmada y empezar a corretear por toda la sala.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡¿Te he dicho ya que eres extraordinaria? – exclamaba mientras saltaba a abrazarme, lo que me hizo sonrojar levemente. - ¡Increíble! ¡Estupenda!

- De acuerdo, ¡Entendido!, pero, ¿no deberías avisar ya a los alumnos? – dije intentando separarle, aun algo avergonzada.

Siguió murmurando cumplidos hasta que volvió a agarrar y encender el micrófono para anunciar:

"¡Cambio de planes! No podría echar a esos "monstruos" de aquí yo solo, ni por asomo, así que aun que me cueste decir esto voy a hacerlo: ¡os necesito! Si queréis ayudarme a darles una patada en el trasero, necesito que sigáis mis instrucciones. Primero de todo, tened claro que esto no es obligatorio, no voy a obligar a nadie a luchar y/o involucrarse. Segundo, los que queráis hacerlo, debéis armaros con cualquier cosa que pueda servir para golpear, ya sea un machete, la pata de una silla, la silla entera o incluso una escoba. Tercero, nunca, repito, NUNCA intentéis atacarlos de cara, ¿de acuerdo? Tenéis que esconderos hasta que os podáis poner detrás suyo, y golpear esa especie de botón redondo que tienen en la nuca. Ese paso es el más importante de todos. Cuarto, y por último… ¡Buena suerte!"

Volvió a apagar el micro y me miró fijamente por unos segundos. En su mirada podía leer preocupación, probablemente por la seguridad de los alumnos que accediesen a ayudar. Parecía que me mirara con ojos de cachorro.

- Estarán bien. Bueno, de hecho… - murmuré mientras me armaba de una raqueta que había sido confiscada a algún estudiante y olvidada en esa sala. – Estaremos bien.

- No tenéis por que hacerlo… - dijo mientras buscaba asimismo alguna cosa útil como arma. – Esta es mi responsabilidad… - Pasé las manos por encima de la red, acariciándola, y apreté el puño con el que estaba sosteniendo el mango, intentando darme seguridad a mí misma.

- Si alguien necesita mi ayuda, no soy quién para negársela. – respondí con firmeza.

Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, a la vez que yo iba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, decidida a luchar. Antes de que pudiera agarrar el mango de la puerta para abrirla, oí como decía algo que me volvió a hacer sonrojar.

- Solo te faltan las alas para ser un ángel. – Corrió hacia donde yo estaba parada y abrió la puerta el mismo. - ¡Y no me refiero a los llorosos!

No esperábamos, ni mucho menos, que hubiera tal nombre de alumnos que se apuntasen a luchar. Aun así, eso facilitaría las cosas. Nos reunimos todos en el patio interior, que parecía no haber sido descubierto aun por los Sontaran, quienes habían ocupado el despacho del director, aun este ya hacía un buen rato que se había refugiado en el armario de la limpieza – sí, nuestro director no era precisamente una persona muy noble. El Doctor se colocó en frente de todos nosotros.

- Soy el Doctor, la misma persona que os ha estado hablando por megafonía, y exacto, sigue sin ser la hora de dar presentaciones. – alzó la mano con la que agarraba un machete. – Antes de ir a por ellos, quiero que recordéis lo más importante de todo: no ataquéis por delante. I atacáis por delante, moriréis. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? – dijo guiñando el ojo, de alguna forma eso nos hizo sonreír a todos, quitándole importancia al peligro que corríamos. – Bueno… ¡Es hora de ser valientes! ¡Allons-y!

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a repartirse por las diferentes salidas de ese patio y, evidentemente, yo seguí al Doctor. Paramos justo antes de cruzar una de la esquinas; allí vimos como dos Sontaran patrullaban, caminando de espaldas a nosotros. Nos miramos el uno al otro y nos sonreímos antes de avanzar en silencio hasta estar casi a tocar de su espalda, y una vez allí, les golpeamos la válvula de la nuca. Inmediatamente cayeron redondos al suelo, y por supuesto, habrían hecho ruido si no fuera porque los agarramos antes de que impactaran contra las baldosas y los tumbamos suave y silenciosamente. Repetimos ese proceso al menos unas cinco veces más, hasta que no nos encontramos más Sontarans por los alrededores.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a tener que separarnos. – le miré con cara insegura. – Yo tengo que asegurarme de que todos los que no han querido luchar estén a salvo en las aulas. Tú deberías ir con los alumnos que están en el patio, allí estarás más segura.

- … De acuerdo. – murmuré, y acto seguido se giró, preparado para echar a correr de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo le agarré por la manga derecha, reteniéndolo solo por unos segundos más. – Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? – Sonrió y asintió. Entonces cada uno de nosotros empezó a correr en dos diferentes direcciones.

Pocos momentos después conseguí llegar al patio sin haber avistado a ningún Sontaran por el camino. La gente allí parecía muy agitada y todos estaban apelotonados, rodeando alguna cosa. Me hice paso entre ellos como pude, para descubrir que en el centro de esa piña había un Sontaran, la armadura del cual estaba hecha polvo.

- Le hemos dado en la válvula, pero parece que no lo acaba de dejar inconsciente. Por lo que sabemos, es el último que queda despierto en toda la escuela. – me explicó uno de los chicos que había allí. - ¿Dónde está aquel hombre? Aquel amigo tuyo… ¿Dice que se llama Doctor? ¿Pero Doctor qué más?

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, dándole a entender que aun no había llegado el momento de las presentaciones. Me acerqué al Sontaran con miedo, pero sin mostrarlo, observándolo con una expresión parecida a una neutral. Me quedé un metro alejada de él, por precaución.

- ¿Por qué habéis venido? – le pregunté, mirándole a los ojos. Él vaciló antes de contestar mi pregunta.

- … Los Sontaran oímos una profecía. Es por eso que decidimos atacar. – murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, sin aclarar nada.

- Bien, ¿y qué decía esa supuesta profecía? – dije intentando mantener un posado duro ante esa criatura enorme.

- La profecía decía… - vaciló de nuevo, por lo visto no estaba seguro de si podía revelar aquella información, pero al analizar la situación en la que se encontraba, se vio obligado a hacerlo. – Decía que el Doctor iba a desaparecer. Que iba a morir, definitivamente. Así que pensamos que este sería el mejor momento para hacernos con este inútil planeta y vengar a todos los Sontaran que cayeron hace un año, como el General Staal.

- ¿Cómo…? – susurré asustada, mientras buscaba con la mirada al Doctor entre toda la multitud, que cada vez era más ruidosa y se alejaba más de nosotros.

- Pero eso ahora ya no importa… El Doctor ha vuelto a salirse con la suya, ya no queda nada que perder… - apretó rápidamente un botón que tenía en la parte del pecho de su armadura, una redonda que los demás Sontaran no tenían y que empezó a brillar.

De repente vi como una especie de rayo azul iba a toda velocidad y directamente hacia mí, tal como si fuera una flecha pero hecha de luz. El miedo me bloqueó las piernas, se sentía como si estuviesen completamente atadas e inmóviles, era incapaz de moverme o esquivar aquello. Podía oír cómo la gente chillaba y gritaba mi nombre, pero aun así no podía hacer nada. El relámpago avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, produciendo hasta corrientes de aire que hacían mover el césped, todo mi pelo e incluso a mí misma, tirándome al suelo, momento en el cual decidí cerrar los ojos para no contemplar el momento en el que aquella luz me atravesase y acabase conmigo.

Sin embargo, habiendo pasado unos instantes desde que la luz que podía ver aun con los ojos se había desvanecido, seguía sin sentir nada. Bueno, de hecho sí que podía sentir algo; el césped húmero contra mi espalda y melena, mis manos tiritar, la sensación de que todo estaba mucho más calmado que antes y una voz.

- ¿Estás asustada? – oí como me susurraba al oído.

- ..No. – respondí, noté como mi voz temblaba aún más que mis manos.

- Mentirosa. – volvió a susurrar.

Decidí enfrentarme a mi miedo de una vez por todas y abrí los ojos. Evidentemente, estaba estirada en el suelo, pero lo que no me esperaba es que un chico con la ropa del Doctor estuviese justo encima de mí, apoyando sus manos en el suelo a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Su cara era algo más delgada, de facciones mucho más finas, tenía los ojos algo rasgados y de color negro azabache, su pelo era un poco más corto y de un marrón más intenso. Y lo que era aun más extraño… sobre en negro de sus ojos se movían un montón de chispas doradas, así como sobre su piel, aun que pronto se desvanecieron.

Poco a poco fue levantándose, y cuando estuvo de pie me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Una vez alzada, miré hacia el Sontaran, para descubrir que estaba totalmente destrozado y tirado en el suelo.

- Era un dispositivo de autodestrucción. – me explicó aquel chico. – Así son los Sontaran; su vida entera es luchar, la guerra… Y si la pierden, ya no quieren vivirla.

- Ya veo… - murmuré sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Sontaran. - ¿Pero porqué no estoy muerta? ¿Y quién eres tú? Me suenas de algo…

- Eso es porque yo me puse en medio de la trayectoria del rayo. En otras palabras, lo recibí yo. – me giré para mirarle con expresión extrañada. – Supongo que ha llegado el momento de las presentaciones. Soy el Doctor, vengo del planeta Gallifrey, es decir, soy un Señor del Tiempo. Tengo más de novecientos años, viajo por el espacio y tiempo con mi Tardis, he salvado la Tierra miles de veces, y cada vez que acabo gravemente herido, en vez de morir como un humano o cualquier otra especie haría, me regenero. – le observé con cara aun más extraña. – Por supuesto, te debes estar preguntando que qué significa regenerarse: es el proceso por el que…

- En base a lo sucedido, puedo imaginármelo. – respondí, interrumpiéndole. – Cambias de aspecto… - le miré de arriba abajo, sonrojándome al darme cuenta de que acababa de pensar que ahora estaba incluso más guapo que antes. - O algo así, ¿cierto?

- ¡Muy bien! Normalmente a la gente le cuesta más comprenderlo… Pero por lo que veo, no te pareces a la gente corriente. – dijo eso sonriendo, por lo que me tomé como un cumplido. - ¿Debería preguntar por tu nombre?

- Es que mi abuelo solía explicarme historias sobre seres de otros mundos, aun que no las recuerdo del todo bien. – sonreí. – Violet. Soy Violet Rose Tyler. – de repente su rostro se volvió más serio.

- Violet… ¿Rose Tyler? – asentí, algo preocupada por su cambió de expresión.

- Sí; mi madre me puso de segundo nombre el nombre de mi abuela. – le expliqué. – Son dos nombres de flores… ¿Es raro? – se quedó congelado durante unos segundos, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, pero de seguida volvió a sonreír como antes lo había hecho.

- No, en absoluto. Es precioso. – respondió, lo que hizo que volviera a sonrojarme levemente. – Por cierto, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo. Ya sabes, en esa cabina azul, a ver planetas, otras épocas y esas cosas… - esbocé una amplia sonrisa y le agarré la mano.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.


	2. El colector de Mónadas

Hacía ya prácticamente un año que viajaba con el Doctor. O eso es lo que creo, pues cuando te dedicas a viajar por la línea espacio-temporal resulta bastante complicado conseguir un calendario y controlar los días que van pasando.

Durante todo ese tiempo pude estar observándole y aprendiendo sobre él. Me había enterado de que él también era un extraterrestre, que había tenido muchísimas compañeras – lo que por alguna razón no me hacía demasiada gracia – y visto muchos mundos, y también me había explicado cómo llegó a destrozar todo su planeta y encerrarlo en una guerra llamada _La Guerra del Tiempo_. Y cuanto más sabía de él, cuanto más conocía y más le comprendía, comprendía lo muy solo que debía sentirse y lo muy sabio que debía ser, más notaba que no quería separarme nunca de él… Por mucho que, de alguna forma, tenía la sensación que algo iba a salir mal. Pero aun así preferí ignorarlo, pensar que solo era miedo o nervios, porque aun que me engañara a mi misma pensando que lo que sentía era solo admiración, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no era eso, ya que tenía miedo: miedo a no ser más que otra compañera, miedo a que ya hubiera estado enamorado de alguna de ellas y no la hubiese podido olvidar, miedo a no ser suficientemente buena. Y de eso os voy a hablar, del día en que cruelmente fuimos separados.

Aquel día yo había estado limpiando la Tardis y quejándome de lo desordenado que tenía todo aquello, cuando encontré un cachivache muy extraño. Era redondo, con una bola parecida a una bombilla en su centro, y varios botones a sus lados.

- ¿Doctor? –le llamé mientras me acercaba a la _terminal _de la Tardis, dónde él se dedicaba a golpear botones con machetes y accionar palancas. - ¿Qué es esto? No parece un destornillador sónico…

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó antes de golpear otro botón con su machete y mirar lo que llevaba en la mano. – Oh, eso es… ¡Espera! ¡No deberías tocar eso! – dijo, arrebatándolo de mis manos. – De verdad, eres tan curiosa como ella…

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién? – fruncí el cejo, llena de curiosidad.

- Nadie, no es nada, lo importante es que no debes tocar esto.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué es? – volví a preguntar.

- Es un _Colector de Mónadas_. – respondió, pero al mirarme comprendió que debía explicarse mejor. – Podríamos decir que es una bomba que al activarse captura el _alma_ de cualquier ser viviente, venga de donde venga.

- ¿Así que es cierto que los seres vivos tenemos alma? – me sorprendí. – Y pensaba que a ti no te gustaba nada utilizar armas…

- Sí, bueno, creo que vuestro concepto de alma está algo equivocado. Es una substancia simple, pero formada por átomos que no son físicos, si no metafísicos… - como siempre, iba moviendo la mano que tenía libre de un lado al otro mientras se explicaba, pero era obvio que por muy lista que fuera, yo no estaba entendiendo nada, así que dejó de hablar. – Bleh, todo eso es palabrería. Lo que importa es que esta es una de mis armas secretas por si los Daleks volvieran. – asentí al recordar el momento en que me explicó quién eran los Daleks.

- Entiendo… Un momento, ¿una de mis armas secretas? ¿Acaso tienes otra?

- Sí, bueno, es una larga historia… - murmuró a la vez que agarró el machete de nuevo y golpeó otro botón.

Esta vez la Tardis reaccionó sacudiéndose, hábilmente tirándonos a ambos por los suelos y centrifugándonos. No fue hasta después de unos cinco minutos que paró, y para entonces ya nos habíamos agarrado el uno al otro, resultando esa conexión en un abrazo en el suelo, aun que no nos diéramos cuenta hasta que el temblor ya había acabado. Nos miramos a los ojos durante un segundo y poco más antes de que el Doctor se levantara rápidamente, sacudiéndose la ropa que había estado llevando desde el día de su decimosegunda regeneración, que consistía en una americana a cuadros color beige agrisado con cuatro bolsillos, unos pantalones gris casi negro, un pin con forma de botón del que se había encaprichado la vez que visitamos Japón enganchado en la solapa izquierda de la americana, un chaleco color salmón apagado ... y unas gafas de esas grandes y casi cuadradas, como él decía, "para decorar".

- Vaya, aun no me he acostumbrado a este nuevo cuerpo… - se quejaba mientras volvía a dirigirse a la terminal de la Tardis para escanear los alrededores. - Es tan torpe… Y encima tampoco es pelirrojo…

Sin esperar a que confirmase que no había ningún extraterrestre fuera, salí de la Tardis. Parecía que habíamos aterrizado en más o menos el mismo año en que me fui con él. Di vueltas en círculos, intentando inquirir sobre la ciudad o pueblo en el que estábamos, y llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser algún pueblecillo a las afueras de Cardiff.

- Parece que alguien está interfiriendo con las ondas del escáner… - oí como decía el Doctor a lo lejos.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté, sin haber entendido lo que me había dicho, cuando de repente empecé a sentir como un pitido se introducía en mis orejas.

Me las tapé rápidamente, ya que me estaba dando una sensación extraña, cuando empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

- Doctor… - murmuré. - ¡Duele!

- ¡No puedo oírte, espera un momento, Violet! – respondió desde dentro de la Tardis.

- El dolor… de cabeza… - aun que decía eso, aquello fue más que un dolor de cabeza: me estaba debilitando, cada vez me costaba más sostenerme de pie. – Doctor… Ayuda… - fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho antes de que todo se volviese negro y oyese un gran golpe.

Cuando fui capaz de volver a mí y analizar mí alrededor parar mentalizarme de dónde estaba, un montón de escalofríos recorrieron toda mi espalda. No podía tocar el suelo con los pies. Estaba atada de manos, colgando del techo, en lo que parecía un gran almacén oscuro y abandonado. Forcejeé, intentando escurrir las manos a través de las cuerdas, pero me fue imposible. Cuando hube abandonado esa idea, me decidí a llamar la atención de lo que fuera que me había raptado y llevado hasta ahí. Miré a i alrededor una vez más, y esta vez observé un gran barril de acero a escasos metros hacia la derecha. Mordí mis labios, consciente de que la fricción de las cuerdas iba a dolerme y mucho, pero también sabía que podía ser la única manera de hacerles venir, así que empecé a balancearme. Al principio solo conseguía moverme unos centímetros, pero con el paso de los minutos llegué a avanzar un metro, sentía como la cuerda rascaba mis muñecas bruscamente. Aun así, cuando conseguí darle una buena patada al barril y hacerlo caer, provocando así un gran estruendo, tan solo tenía ganas de reír, sintiéndome victoriosa.

- ¡BIEN! – exclamé muy fuertemente, intentando engañar a esos extraterrestres.

- _Alerta, alerta, detectamos un movimiento peligroso en la habitación de la prisionera._ – de nuevo, el pitido volvió a mis oídos, pero esta vez no era aturdidor, era solo… ruido. Miré hacia la puerta de la que provenía esa voz, una voz mecánica y aguda. En ese momento, el portón acabó de abrirse y de él empezaron a aparecer docenas de unas cosas muy extrañas, parecía máquinas que se movían encima de lo que guardaba un gran parecido a la base de una tabla de planchar, tenían grandes bolas enganchadas por todo el metal, y unas cuantas antenas. – _Falsa alarma. La prisionera sigue atrapada. La prisionera ha intentado engañar a los Daleks._

- ¡Hey, que tengo un nombre…! – pero antes de decir ni una palabra más, paré de hablar. Mi respiración se ralentizó, y casi podría decir que mi pulso también. ¿Habría oído bien? - ¿…Daleks? Sois… ¿_Daleks_?

- _Afirmativo. Los Daleks ya esperábamos que poseyeras información sobre nosotros. Somos conscientes de quién eres. Representas un peligro para los Daleks. Hay que exterminarte._ – respondió otro de ellos.

- ¿Qué sabéis quién soy yo…? ¿A qué os referís..? – les intenté preguntar, confundida.

- _¡SILENCIO! ¡La prisionera no tiene permiso para ejecutar más preguntas! _– gritó el primero que había hablado. - _¡EXTERMINAR!_

En ese momento no sabía qué pensar. No sabía si debía tener miedo, si estar convencida de que aquellos eran mis últimos segundos de vida, si dentro de poco dejaría de sentir el frío y la humedad, o si debía tener fe. Os preguntaréis en qué podía tener fe en esa situación, ¿cierto? Podía tener fe en…

- ¡Daleks! – se oyó una voz retumbar desde la misma puerta por donde habían entrado los extraterrestres. – Os _ordeno_ que la dejéis ir.

- _El Doctor, el mayor enemigo de los Daleks, ¡el Doctor!_ – empezaron a menearse todos, esta vez mirando hacia él y reculando: parecían verdaderamente agitados.

- Así es, esto no es lo esperabais, ¿verdad? – dijo con tono satisfecho, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y guiñándome el ojo. En ese momento sentí una sonrisa hacerse camino entre todo el miedo que había tenido.

- _Por mucho que nos ordenes eso, no hay poder en el universo que pueda parar a los Daleks. ¡Daleks, hay que exterminarla! ¡OBEDECED! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!_–gritó el mismo de antes. Sin embargo, los demás se miraban los unos a los otros, confusos ante la presencia del Doctor, quien iba avanzando lentamente hacia ellos. - _¡He dicho inmediatamente! –_ uno de ellos se giró hacia mí, apuntándome con esa especie de pistola de rayos láser.

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó el Doctor. De nuevo, todos los Daleks parecían paralizados ante el sonido de su voz. Era casi espeluznante: en sus ojos mecánicos se podía leer lo mucho que le temían y odiaban a la vez. – Estoy aquí para proponeros un intercambio. – dijo totalmente serio, alzando sus manos en dirección a aquel mini ejército, pero mirándome a mí por unos segundos, pero no era capaz de entender qué era lo que tenía planeado. Aun así, empecé a sentir más y más pánico.

- _…Habla_.- dijo de nuevo el mismo, esta vez más interesado en el Doctor que en matarme.

- Os cambio a la chica… - explicó, señalándome. – Por mí mismo. El Doctor. Tendréis el honor… de matar al Doctor.

Todos los Daleks volvieron a mirarse entre sí antes de hacer una piña y empezar a murmurar cosas, discutiendo. Aproveché esos momentos para mirarle frunciendo el ceño, exigiendo explicaciones, pero él solo me sonreía y levantaba el pulgar. Finalmente los extraterrestres volvieron a escamparse, todos de cara al Doctor.

- _Los Daleks aceptan el trato._ – respondió uno de ellos.

- Bien. Entonces si me lo permitís, la desataré. – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en mi dirección.

Todos los Daleks se apartaban, haciéndole camino pero sin quitarle su único ojo de encima. En cuanto estuvo en frente mío, sacó su destornillador sónico del bolsillo y lo apuntó a la cuerda, apretando el botón. Gracias A la diferencia de altura él podía mirarme a los ojos por mucho que yo no pudiera ni siquiera tocar el suelo. Entonces fue cuando apartó un mechón de pelo de mi oreja, puso su mano libre sobre mi espalda y me acercó a él, situando su boca casi a tocar de mi oreja, y empezó a susurrarme.

- Violet, necesito que me escuches. Es crucial que hagas todo lo que te voy a decir, paso por paso, sin saltarte nada. En cuanto acabe de desatarte voy a darte mi destornillador sónico. En este he instalado un botón nuevo, es azul oscuro y lleva grabado "ON". Necesito que, en cuanto estés libre, salgas corriendo del edificio, tan rápido como puedas, busques una ventana baja que dé a esta sala y observes. Y lo último que necesito es que, cuando yo dé la señal, presiones el botón. – la cuerda se rompió y me dejó ir, provocando que cayera bruscamente y el Doctor tuviera que sujetarme con la mano que tenía en mi espalda. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me miró directamente a los ojos, colocando suavemente el destornillador en mis manos.

- ¿Pero cuál será la señal? – pregunté horrorizada, era la primera vez que pasaba ese miedo, aquello realmente era temor genuino.

- Lo sabrás en cuanto la veas. Confía en mí… soy el Doctor. – respondió, suavemente. – Tan solo quiero decirte una cosa más, una última cosa, por favor… - murmuraba mientras volvía a acercarse a mí para susurrarme algo al oído, y es que nunca olvidaré esas palabras, las que de alguna forma le dieron sentido a todo. – Solo hay un motivo por el que le confiaría a alguien mi destornillador sónico. – me aparté un poco para poder mirarle, notaba como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas y negaba instintivamente con la cabeza. – Y no necesita ser dicha.

- Se acabó el tiempo de las despedidas. Los sentimentalismos son inútiles. Huye, humana. – reclamó otro de los Daleks antes de que yo saliera corriendo sin mirar atrás, tal y como me había pedido el Doctor.

Una vez estuve fuera del almacén empecé a buscar alguna ventana, y cuando por fin la encontré me di cuenta de que yo estaba llorando. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de verdad. Pero aun así, eso ahora no era lo más importante: me asomé por la ventana poniéndome de puntillas, para ver como los Daleks tenían al Doctor rodeado e iban cerrando el círculo lentamente. También podía observar como el Doctor iba hablándoles de alguna cosa que no podía oír. Y finalmente, cuando dejó de hacerlo y los Daleks estaban a un escaso metro de él, miró hacia la ventana y me sonrió. La sonrisa más triste que nunca antes había visto. Y sin embargo en ese mismo instante lo supe: era la señal. Así que me mordí un puño para evitar gemir mientras lloraba, agarré el destornillador sónico y pulsé el botón.

De uno de los cuatro bolsillos de su americana empezó a salir un objeto que brillaba con una luz intensamente celeste. Ese objeto empezó a alzarse y alzarse, hasta que llegó un punto en el que se detuvo. Entonces logré reconocerlo: era el Colector de Mónadas. Abrí los ojos fuertemente y me pegué a la ventana gritando, suplicando, al darme cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Los Daleks intentaban escaparse, sin existo, ya que antes de que pudieran lograrlo el colector produjo una gran onda expansiva y unas luces empezaron a escaparse por sus ojos, entrando dentro de la esfera del aparato. También podía ver como una pequeña luz blanca salía del pecho del Doctor, y estoy segura de que nunca podré borrar esa imagen de la cabeza. Una vez el colector volvió a cerrarse y cayó al suelo junto con todos los Daleks y el Doctor, entré al almacén de nuevo. Fui corriendo hasta él y me arrodillé a su lado, tomando su cabeza entre mis brazos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Regenérate! – gritaba en desesperación. - ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! No puedes… No puedes volver a dejarme sola…

De repente vi como su mano se alzaba y me acariciaba una mejilla. Aun así, fui incapaz de dejar de llorar.

- Ningún ser vivo podría regenerarse sin un alma… - me explicó con voz débil. – Escúchame, necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí… - le miré a los ojos y asentí.

Él cerró los ojos, y de alguna forma yo ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Cerré también los míos y fui acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo, podía sentir su leve respiración contra mi piel, cuando nuestros labios se unieron. En aquel mismo momento noté como algo entraba en mí, y aun teniendo los ojos cerrados podía ver una luz, una luz dorada que iba creciendo en mi interior, tomando la forma de un órgano vital. Sentí como si toda yo estuviese siendo modificada, como si cada célula de mi cuerpo estuviera siendo mutada, como si hubiera un torbellino en mis pulmones… todo eso en unos escasos minutos.

Y cuando todo cesó, aun que me sentía extraña, pude abrir los ojos. Me reincorporé y le miré por última vez, ya estaba totalmente inmóvil. Le dejé suavemente en el suelo y cogí sus gafas. Me levanté para recoger alguno de los vidrios de las puertas que habían sido destrozadas, agarré mi melena y la corté. Sentía como un viento, un viento que golpeaba mi piel, pero de forma diferente. Sentía como si pudiera controlar ese viento, como si pudiera controlar cada uno de los latidos de mis dos nuevos corazones, como si pudiera controlar absolutamente todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Y llegué a una conclusión: _Así es como se siente un Señor del Tiempo._


	3. Tic tac, suena el reloj

Cada noche tenía aquel mismo sueño, y la de aquella no fue ninguna excepción. Consistía en una cadena de imágenes fugaces, que pasaban por mi cabeza como un torbellino. Podía ver a una chica tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados; también aparecía una gran cabina azul; unas máquinas extrañas con antenas y una especie de pistola láser; la misma chica, esta vez asomándose por una ventana, llorando y gritando alguna cosa, una palabra que podía leer en sus labios y me era terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba reconocer, un reloj que no paraba de hacer "_tic tac tic tac tic tac_", y finalmente, dos palabras: Lobo Malo. Todas esas imágenes pasaban una tras otra, mientras oía un redoble de tambores de fondo, algo así como un "_rutututum rutututum rutututum_".

Y como siempre desperté palpitando, completamente espantado, agitado y sin recordar prácticamente nada del sueño. Me tomé una ducha y bajé al piso de abajo, donde mi tía me esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa.

- Cariño, necesito que salgas a tirar la basura. – dijo mientras limpiaba una de las sartenes que había utilizado. – Será solo un segundo.

Primero me quejé un poco, ya que me daba mucha pereza sacar la basura estando recién levantado, pero como siempre, al final lo hice. Até los extremos de la bolsa y salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Crucé la pequeña placeta que estaba justo delante del edificio, la cual estaba desierta, hasta llegar al cubo de la basura y abandonar la bolsa allí dentro. Volví a cruzar y estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo, dispuesto a devorar las tostadas que mi tía me había preparado, cuando empecé a oír un ruido extraño.

Me giré lentamente, y cuando estaba de nuevo de espaldas a la puerta pude ver como algo descendía en picado del cielo. Era algo azul, e iba echando humo a medida que se acercaba al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Al impactar contra el asfalto empezó a girar y revolcarse, provocando un fuerte viento que me obligó a apoyarme contra el portón para protegerme. Una vez había parado, estando tumbado en el suelo, me acerqué, tapándome las fosas nasales para evitar respirar todo el polvo que se había levantado. Y, estando yo a escasos metros de la cabina, de repente una de las puertas se abrió y de dentro salió rodando una persona. Observé durante unos segundos mientras esa persona tosía, antes de agacharme a su lado. Era un chico, aun que vestía de una forma muy extraña: llevaba una americana gris a cuadros con varios bolsillos, unos pantalones casi negros, un chaleco color salmón, una corbata estampada y unas gafas que le iban enormes.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté mientras sacudía todo el polvo acumulado de su pelo. Hizo un sonido con la boca a la vez que se palpaba las costillas, comprobando que dolían por el golpe pero ninguna estaba rota. Acto seguido fue girando poco a poco su cabeza, abrió los ojos y de repente esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Debo haberme desmayado, ¿cierto? – murmuraba en una voz débil, inestable y casi inaudible. – Aun ahora no pasa un solo día que no te me aparezcas en sueños… Y ahora… Ahora sé lo solo que te debías sentir durante todo el tiempo… - le miré con cara extrañada, frunciendo el ceño: las cosas que decía eran extrañas, asimismo que su voz, que era incluso algo femenina.

- Lo que sí que debe haber pasado es que te hayas dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y estés empezando a delirar a causa de la pérdida de sangre o algo. – respondí algo cínicamente, a lo que él rió, y esa sí que fue una sonrisa en condiciones… y preciosa. También me estremecí al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, considerando que era un chico.

Pero eso no fue durante mucho rato, ya que unos instantes después esa sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a unos ojos abiertos como platos. Se levantó corriendo, casi tropezando con el mismo suelo y empezó a palparse la cara, los brazos, el tórax, las piernas, etcétera. Finalmente dejó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- U-Un momento… ¿Esto es real? – cuestionó sin cambiar de expresión en absoluto. – No es… ¡¿No es un sueño?

- Bueno, considerando que acabas de caer del cielo metido en una cabina azul que hacía ruidos raros y no estás muerto, es razonable que pienses que es un sueño, pero lamento informarte de que no lo es.

Se pasó unos cuantos segundos mirándome sin moverse ni un pelo, tal y como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Unos momentos después empezó a gritar.

- No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible que estés vivo! Yo vi… ¡Yo vi como el Colector de Mónadas encerraba tu alma! ¡Y tampoco pudiste regenerarte o resucitar, porque me diste la esencia de Señor del Tiempo! No puede… - de nuevo, parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, cuando de repente se abalanzó para abrazarme. – Pero… Estás aquí… - Esa situación me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, por lo que forcejeé hasta que conseguí que se desenganchara de mí, tirándole sus gafas bruscamente al suelo sin querer, de lo que me arrepentí un segundo después al ver la cara triste y confusa que ponía. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado.

- Oye tú, no sé de dónde has salido, ni quién eres, ni de qué estás hablando, pero no puedes tan solo caer del cielo y saltar a abrazarme de golpe, ¿de acuerdo? – seguía mirándome con esa cara de susto.

- No sabes quién soy… Entonces no puedes ser él… - murmuró reculando un paso. – Pero eres su viva imagen… - la observé durante unos segundos más antes de apartar la vista de nuevo.

- Mira, lo siento pero tengo que irme. – dije con voz seca. – Sea como sea, debes haberme confundido con el Doctor ese. Hasta otra. – me despedí sacudiendo la mano al aire y volviendo a entrar en mi casa, sin mirar atrás.

A partir de aquel día mi rutina diaria cambió considerablemente. Normalmente siempre me levantaba, me vestía, desayunaba e iba caminando tranquilamente hasta la universidad solo, y volvía hasta casa sin ninguna compañía. Sin embargo, desde aquel inesperado encuentro, cada vez que salía de casa me encontraba con aquel chico, apoyado contra la misma cabina azul, aun que esta parecía estar como nueva. Y en cuanto ponía un pie en la calle, él me avistaba y se me quedaba mirando, esperando a que me pusiese a caminar para seguirme cual patito sigue a su madre. También me esperaba a la salida de la universidad, siempre puntual, nunca llegaba ni un solo minuto tarde.

No voy a mentir: al principio lo encontraba bastante raro, pero con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando. De hecho, podría decirse que llegó hasta a gustarme esa compañía: nunca había sido una persona muy social, si alguna vez conseguía hacer algún amigo me duraba muy poco. Y eso no solo se debía a que hablara poco, también tenía parte de la culpa el hecho de que era bastante aficionado a la ciencia ficción. Desde que tuve sentido de la razón empecé a interesarme por la vida más allá de la Tierra, los extraterrestres. Y ese era uno de los escasos temas de conversación de los que disponía. Era por eso que, la posibilidad de estar acompañado al menos unos cuantos minutos al día, aun que ambos estuviéramos en silencio, no me molestaba.

Llegó un día en el que, mientras estaba en la universidad, empezó a llover. En cuanto sonó el último timbre asomé la cabeza por la ventana, para comprobar que evidentemente, a pesar de la lluvia estaba allí, refugiado debajo del porche. Metí todas mis cosas dentro de la mochila, saqué mi paraguas y la colgué de mis espaldas a la vez que corría por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras a máxima velocidad, esquivando a los demás estudiantes. Una vez llegué a la puerta principal frené de repente, empezando a caminar de forma normal. Finalmente salí del edificio abriendo mi paraguas y cobijándome bajo este. Ralentí mis pasos ligeramente más y le observé por el rabillo del ojo: parecía algo perdido, sacó su cabeza y miró hacia arriba, dejando así que la lluvia mojara sus gafas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Las limpió un poco con su manga y acabó por decidirse a salir y seguirme aun que no llevara paraguas ni capucha. Seguí avanzando por un par de minutos, esperando pacientemente a que se armara de valor y me pidiese que le dejara ir bajo el paraguas conmigo, pero las agujas del reloj avanzaban y él seguía sin decir nada.

Finalmente me harté y paré de repente, el chico estaba mirando sus Converse mojarse con los charcos así que no se dio cuenta de que iba avanzando hasta llegar justo a mi lado, cuando volví a ponerme a caminar. Fue levantando la vista poco a poco cuando vio que la sombra situada anteriormente enfrente suyo había desaparecido, cuando se encontró con que ya no se estaba mojando y miró hacia arriba para ver un paraguas, que al mirar hacia al lado comprobó que era sostenido por mí. Dio un pequeño bote del susto, supuse que no se esperaba tal gesto de amabilidad por mi parte. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más mientras caminábamos sin decirnos ni una palabra, y durante estos pasamos por al lado de una tienda que tenía las persianas bajadas, y en estas, pintadas con grafiti, se podían leer dos palabras: Lobo Malo.

- Aquel amigo tuyo… - murmuré, y pude observar cómo iba dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí lentamente. - ¿Cómo se llamaba? – me dio la sensación de que se lo estaba pensando antes de responderme.

- John Smith… Sí, John Smith. – respondió unos segundos después. Él sonreía, pero sus ojos expresaban algo de tristeza, justo como cuando le encontré por primera vez. Y esa sonrisa hacía que me entrara aun más curiosidad por saber qué le pasó a ese chico, pero sabía que sería de mala educación preguntar.

- Tampoco me has dicho aun cuál es tu nombre. – cambié de tema e instantáneamente sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal.

- Bueno, en mi vida se me ha llamado de muchas formas. Sin embargo, prefiero que se me conozca como es el Doctor. – dijo a la vez que me miraba y sonreía, esta vez sinceramente. Le miré con cara extraña pero su expresión no cambiaba.

- ¿Doctor qué? – le pregunté antes de darme cuenta de la presencia de un charco en el suelo. Agarré al Doctor por el brazo y tiré hacia mí para evitar que lo pisara y acabara lleno de barro. Por algún motivo, se me quedó mirando con ojos de cachorro y medio sonrojado antes de apartarse de nuevo.

- D-Doctor. El Doctor. A secas. – Cada vez me convencía más y más de que aquel chico era muy extraño. Asentí y volvimos a pasar unos cuantos minutos en total silencio: tan solo se podía oír a algunos coches pasar y las gotas de lluvia impactar contra el suelo. De repente, el Doctor carraspeó.

- Él era un genio, ¿sabes? – murmuró con una voz casi inaudible. - Me refiero… a John Smith. Aun que la verdad era que no lo parecía. Más bien tenía el carácter de un niño. Nunca paraba de moverse. Siempre que tenía una idea no sólo la expresaba con su voz, también lo hacía con su cuerpo. Parecía que no podía pensar si estaba quieto. - volvió a alzar la cabeza, y puso su espalda bien recta. – Pero cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, siempre se podía confiar en él para que lo pusiera todo en orden. Y, de hecho…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, ya estábamos delante de la cabina azul. La miró atentamente, después me sonrío y sacudió la mano en gesto de despedida. Le devolví la sonrisa y me giré para dirigirme a la puerta de mi casa, la cual estaba a escasos metros de la cabina. Abrí la puerta con mis llaves y antes de poder entrar oí como el Doctor gritaba:

- ¡Hey! Mañana… ¿Mañana podrías venir un poco más pronto? Necesito decirte algo.

Sonreí para mí mismo y asentí con la cabeza, alzando una mano y sacudiéndola al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi casa.

Esa noche me costó bastante dormirme, por lo que tuve tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. Sabía que había algo raro en ese chico. En la forma en que actuaba, en como vestía, en como hablaba… Y, sobretodo, en sus ojos. De alguna forma, sus ojos me parecían familiares, y a través de ellos podía saber que el Doctor ocultaba algo. Pero no era un secreto malo o bueno, tan sólo había algo que no podía ver. Le di miles y miles de vueltas antes de caer dormido y volver a soñar algo que al despertar casi no recordaría.

Al día siguiente hice lo que él me había pedido; me levanté más pronto, me duché, me vestí y salí fuera. El cielo estaba nublado, posiblemente resistiéndose del chaparrón que dejó caer veinticuatro horas antes.

Caminé hacia la cabina, la cual estaba sola, aparcada en medio de la plaza, y aun así nadie se preguntaba qué era ni le picaba la curiosidad. La rodeé, buscando algún rastro del Doctor, y justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar de dar la vuelta entera, la puerta se abrió, y fue un milagro que no me diera en las narices. De dentro salió él, primero mirando a un lado y a otro, y dando un bote al darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de la puerta. Primero se disculpó e instantes después volvió a ponerse serio y sonrió de aquella forma tan triste.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel amigo del que te hablé? ¿John Smith? - asentí. - ¿Y recuerdas que cuando aterricé aquí te confundí con él? – volví a asentir.

- Hace un tiempo que me lo pregunto… - dije, intentando sonar lo más sensible posible. - ¿Qué ocurrió? – carraspeó y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

- Murió. – no voy a mentir; esa afirmación no me sorprendió, pues yo ya había sacado esa conclusión hace mucho. – Hace veinticuatro años.

- Vaya, lo sien… - pausé un momento al darme cuenta de lo último que había dicho. - ¿Hace veinticuatro años? ¿Tienes más de veinticuatro años?

- Técnicamente sí… El caso es que él nunca dejaba cosas por hacer. Siempre lo acababa solucionando todo. Y cuando murió, se dejó algo pendiente. Algo realmente importante. – pasó de mirar al suelo a mirarme a los ojos. –Algo en lo que había estado trabajando toda su vida. Y conociéndole todo lo que le conozco, me cuesta muchísimo creer que lo dejara ir así como así. Sé que hay algo que se me está escapando, puedo sentirlo.

- Pero si murió, él no pudo hacer nada… ¿Y cómo puedes saber eso con tanta seguridad? – le pregunté extrañado.

- Bueno, se podría decir que… - sonrió de aquella forma de nuevo, y por alguna razón cada vez que lo hacía me entraban ganas de abrazarle. – Tengo uno de sus corazones. – Por un momento noté como si el mío dejara de palpitar, como si todo se parara.

- ¿Cómo…?

De repente el Doctor empezó a encogerse, llevándose las manos a las orejas, temblando y casi chillando. Eso me asustó, me asustó mucho, así que le puse una mano en la espalda y le pregunté repetidas veces si estaba bien, aun que no respondió a ninguna de ellas. Poco a poco dejó de temblar y fue levantándose, algo debilitado, murmurando las palabras "_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible, no puede ser…"._ En cuanto estuvo erguido de nuevo, observó todo su alrededor, todas las esquinas y calles que desembocaban en esa plaza, hasta que se quedó mirando atentamente una en concreto. Y de las entrañas de esta empezó a surgir una figura, una silueta baja pero amplia.

Poco a poco se iba acercando a la luz, hasta que estuvo en medio de la placeta, unos metros delante de nosotros. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: era una especie de robot, un robot que levitaba, tenía varias antenas, y estaba bastante hecho polvo, por lo que algunas de ellas estaban medio torcidas. El Doctor se puso delante de mí inmediatamente, sacando algo de dentro de su bolsillo y apuntándolo hacia aquella máquina: era una pistola de agua.

- _El Doctor… Es el Doctor… He encontrado al Doctor…_ -decía con voz mecánica, pero se podía notar perfectamente que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo grande para hablar. – _El asesino de los Daleks…_

- No puede ser, es imposible… ¡No puedes existir! – gritaba él, sin dejar de apuntar al Dalek con la pistola. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡¿Cómo sobreviviste?

- _Los demás Daleks me dejaron al cargo del salto temporal de emergencia… Aun así, solo yo pude salvarme…_ - decía a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a nosotros.

- ¡No te acerques! – gritó el Doctor de nuevo. – Mentira… Eres un Dalek. Los Daleks no se preocupan por los demás, tan solo sois criaturas llenas de odio. Huiste dejando a tu escuadrón detrás, sin remordimientos. – aquel ser frenó y se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

- _Pero ahora he venido a vengarlos. Mataré al Doctor y seré absuelto._

- Ya le matasteis una vez… - no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando: lo único que sabía es que él estaba diciendo aquello al borde de las lágrimas, si no es que ya estaba llorando. - ¡No dejaré que me separéis de él de nuevo! – el Dalek empezó a hacer un ruido extraño que se apagó después de unos instantes.

_- Escaneo finalizado. El arma que posee el individuo situado delante del Doctor es inofensiva contra la estructura Dalek. ¡EXTERMINAR! – _chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Miré durante un segundo en frente del Doctor para comprobar si había alguien allí, pero no vi nada, lo que me hizo confundir aun más

- ¡No…!

Todo lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó muy rápido. Pude ver como el Doctor hacía un giro de ciento ochenta grados y saltaba, mientras que detrás de él aparecía una gran luz azul. Él cayó sobre mí, lo que provocó que ambos cayéramos al suelo, y el impacto hizo que me viera obligado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo vi que él también los tenía cerrados, y que un amplio hilo de sangre descendía desde su hombro hasta el suelo. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, hasta el punto que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

- ¿Estás asustada? – murmuré de inconscientemente.

- No… - respondió en un susurro.

- Mentirosa.

Entonces fue cuando abrió sus ojos, de hecho los abrió de par en par, y gracias a que aquellas enormes gafas ahora estaban rotas en el suelo, pude contemplar cómo en ellos se iban formando lágrimas. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de alguna cosa gracias a lo que acababa de decir. Y entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta, vi lo que antes no había sido capaz de ver, o al menos no conscientemente: era una chica. En ese preciso momento ella sonrió, sus ojos estaban a punto de rebosar. Yo había visto esa sonrisa antes. La había visto en mis sueños. Ella era la chica que aparecía cada noche en mis sueños.

- Do… ¿Doctor...? –murmuró antes de que, finalmente, una de sus lágrimas decidiera desprenderse de uno de sus ojos.

Esa lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla derecha, y en ese instante me pareció notar como empezaba a arder y se evaporaba. Entonces empecé a sentir como si algo estuviera pasando dentro de mi cabeza, tal si estuviera hirviendo, y no pude evitar comenzar a sacudirla arriba, abajo y a los lados. Sentía que había algo que se me olvidaba, algo realmente importante, más importante que la Tierra, más importante que la galaxia. Volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando recordar, cuando lo único que pude ver no era oscuridad, si no una luz intensa y dorada.

A partir de ese instante no fui capaz de controlar mi cuerpo. Era como si una parte de mi cerebro que había estado parada durante mucho tiempo cogiera el mando del control mientras yo aun estaba consciente. Así que recuerdo perfectamente como me incorporé poco a poco y puse mi mano sobre su hombro herido.

- Ya pasó, Violet. – le susurré al oído. – Estoy aquí.

Pude oír como ella estallaba a llorar, posiblemente de alegría, mientras agarraba el destornillador sónico – en ese momento mi mente supo reconocerlo instantáneamente – de su bolsillo superior y me acababa de levantar, recogiendo la pistola de agua que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- ¿No querías al Doctor? – dije mientras me iba acercando al Dalek. – Aquí me tienes.

- _Doctor, es el Doctor._ – murmuró con su voz robótica, reculando un poco. – _Ya no hay obstáculos inútiles. Voy a exterminar al Doctor. _– Por algún motivo, el hecho de que se refiriera a Violet como un "obstáculo inútil" me enfadó aun más.

- ¿Decías que esto era inofensivo para la estructura Dalek, cierto? – recordé, enseñándole la pistola de agua. - Pues vamos a comprobarlo.

Cogí el destornillador sónico y lo apunté a lo que en ese momento reconocí que era el ojo del Dalek, a máxima potencia, provocando así que después de una décima de segundo el cristal redondo y azul explotara, y el extraterrestre empezara a decir incoherencias. Acto seguido, apunté la pistola justo hacia dentro del ojo.

- Hay tres cosas que se os escapan, a los Daleks: - empecé a explicar. – Primera, un humano no es un ser completamente inofensivo. – esbocé media sonrisa. - Segunda, hay que tener mucho valor para enfrentarse a un Dalek sola y con una simple pistola de agua. – dije, haciendo referencia a Violet. – Y tercera y última, el valor es el arma más efectiva de todas. Buenas noches y hasta nunca.

Apreté el gatillo de plástico, haciendo así que la pistola disparara un buen rayo de agua dentro de la cavidad y se infiltrara a través de los cables medio rotos, para llegar a la base central y provocar un gran cortocircuito que apagó al Dalek entero en menos de dos segundos.

En cuanto le empezó a salir humo de todas partes, noté un gran peso desvanecerse de mi cabeza, y volví a recuperar el sentido. Confuso por todo lo que había pasado, me giré poco a poco para mirar a Violet, quién tenía la manga de la americana manchada pero ya no sangraba. Le fruncí el ceño, pidiendo explicaciones.

- El rayo tan sólo me rozó, por lo que la herida era demasiado leve para regenerarme, así que sólo se ha curado. – dijo sin moverse del sitio. – Vuelves… ¿Vuelves a ser tú mismo?

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – le pregunté. – Era como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo. Y sabía muchas cosas que en realidad no sé... ¿Y si te llamabas Violet, por qué me dijiste que eras "el Doctor"?

- No puede ser… No puedes haberte ido de nuevo… Si estabas aquí es que aun hay algo tuyo, aun existe algo, aun que sea solo una microscópica partícula. Algo… ¡ALGO! - murmuró antes de dar un paso hacia delante. – No puedes… Volver a… Dejarme… - seguía murmurando a medida que caminaba y se acercaba más a mí, hasta estar justo en frente mío. - ¡…Sola! – gritó al mismo tiempo que me daba una bofetada, a lo que respondí poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla que había sido atacada y mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de fantasma.

Entonces ocurrió algo incluso más extraño que lo que había pasado hacía solo unos minutos: Violet se puso de puntillas, me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y me besó. En ese momento pude notar como algo volvía a mi cuerpo, algo parecido a una luz dorada, que se adentró en i pecho y tomó la forma de un corazón.

Sentí la sensación de que mi pecho y mi cerebro se estaban vaciando, hasta que la luz dorada desapareció de mi mente completamente. Eventualmente tuve que apartarme, aun sin dejar ir el cuello de su camiseta, para respirar.

- ¿… Sabías perfectamente que no era necesario el contacto durante tanto tiempo, verdad? - subí mi vista hasta que pude mirarle a la cara, para comprobar cómo sonreía de forma orgullosa y satisfecha.

Me aparté del todo inmediatamente y, antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna, volví a abofetearle. De nuevo, puso su mano sobre su mejilla, ahora ya rojiza, y me miró con cara de susto.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto? – preguntó adolorido.

- Oh, no lo sé: ¿tal vez hacerme viajar por todo el espacio con una máquina que ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar durante veinticuatro años? – le grité, evidentemente enfadada pero contenta por su regreso a la vez. - ¿O puede que fuera porque me hiciste responsable de evitar todo tipo de guerras entre planetas, invasiones, etcétera, pero claro, con mucho cuidado, porque podría reescribir la historia universal? Ah, y no se nos olvide que mientras yo me encargaba de todo eso, creía que tú estabas muerto y no te vería nunca más en la vida.

- ¿Así que eso era lo que más te preocupaba, verdad? – volvió a sonreír de aquella forma y, al ver como juntaba mis dientes y los chirriaba, se protegió ambas mejillas por precaución.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo conseguiste sobrevivir? ¿No se suponía que El Colector de Mónadas absorbía el alma y la capturaba? – me crucé de brazos, exigiendo alguna explicación razonable.

- Verás, es que se me pasó por alto la otra función del Colector: - carraspeó antes de continuar explicando. – Resulta que, cuando el colector ha absorbido el máximo nivel de almas que puede almacenar, las "recicla" y las deja ir. Entonces esas almas siguen su naturaleza y buscan un nuevo cuerpo. Es, cómo los humanos lo llamáis, una especie de reencarnación. Pero teóricamente cuando el Colector recicla las almas, estas borran toda la información y recuerdos que contienen…

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que puedes recordarme a mí? ¿Y a los Daleks? ¿…Y todo? – le pregunté, muy confusa.

- Ahí es donde he tenido que buscar mis propias teorías. La más razonable es que el Colector no está preparado para reciclar un alma de más de novecientos años de edad, así que lo intentó y se colapsó. – explicó mientras sacudía sus hombros. – También debes estarte preguntando que porqué tengo el mismo aspecto que antes. Pues me disculpo, pero para eso no tengo explicación alguna. Hay veces que en este ridículo y enorme universo ocurren cosas imposibles… solemos llamarlas _milagros_. Supongo que se obró un milagro para que la Tardis pudiera localizarme y traerte hasta mí.

Me quedé mirándole con cara extraña durante un buen rato.

- Es tan extraño poder entender todo lo que estás diciendo… - sacudió sus hombros y sonrió de nuevo.

- Eso es porque durante un tiempo fuiste mi reloj.

- … ¿Tu reloj? – le miré con cara aun más extraña.

- Sí. Todos y cada uno de los Señores del Tiempo poseen un reloj en el que se puede guardar su esencia de Señor del Tiempo de forma segura, en caso de emergencia. – se explicó.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tan sólo me utilizaste como un flotador, o algo parecido? – volví a chirriar los dientes y fruncir el ceño.

- Incorrecto. – se acercó hasta volver a estar a un solo centímetro de mí, se agachó y me apartó un mechón de pelo para susurrarme al oído: - Te estoy diciendo que me has salvado la vida. – Acto seguido se apartó y fue dando saltos hasta la Tardis, la abrazó y abrió la puerta. - ¿Apetece otro viajecito?

Le miré algo ruborizada, algo de lo que creo que se dio cuenta a juzgar por la sonrisa satisfecha que volvió a esbozar. Fui caminando hasta entrar dentro de la Tardis, entonces me giré y le agarré de la camiseta de nuevo para decirle:

- Sólo si esta vez también vienes tú.


	4. Extra: Dimensión alternativa

_La arena es húmeda y fría bajo mis pies._

_Siento como, imperturbable, me envuelve,_

_Provocándome los más horribles escalofríos._

_¿Qué es lo que oigo? ¿No es eso un reloj?_

_Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac._

_Intento abrir los ojos en vano;_

_Mis párpados insisten en mantenerse cerrados._

_Y en ese momento puedo ver algo, puedo sentir luz._

_Hierbas, nubes, el Sol._

_Percibo una sombra entre los matorrales,_

_Justo tras de mí._

_Me giro, pero no soy capaz de ver nada;_

_Mis ojos siguen cegados._

_Sumido en la más profunda oscuridad,_

_En medio de ese prado,_

_Mi mente está gritando._

_Mi mente está llorando._

_Hay algo que debo recordar._

_Necesito un reloj._

_Hay algo que estoy olvidando._

_Corro desesperadamente hacia aquella presencia,_

_Estoy a un paso de alcanzarla,_

_Pero en ese momento ya es tarde._

_Demasiado tarde._

_Tic tac. Tic ._

Había pasado más de un año desde que el Doctor había vuelto. Aun así, nada había cambiado. Cada día íbamos a un planeta diferente, a otra galaxia o sistema, o a cualquier época de la historia: y cada día daba mil gracias por poder vivir todo aquello junto a él. Lo único malo que veía en todo aquello era que, por algún motivo, mi pelo tardaba diez veces más en crecer de lo que lo hacía normalmente, así que aun llevaba el pelo casi tan corto como cuando fui el Doctor.

Ya habíamos aterrizado en un montón de planetas, galaxias, sistemas, eras… Pero aun nos quedaban incontables más por visitar. Y eso me hacía sentir realmente viva, completa.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… - dijo el Doctor, mirándose los comandos de la Tardis. - ¿A dónde podríamos ir hoy? ¿Tal vez a Marte? ¿O a visitar a Dalí? Muy buen hombre, por cierto, aun que está casi tan loco como yo…

Me reí por lo bajini, a lo que él respondió con un _"¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?_" a la vez que sonreía y empezaba a apretar botones y tirar de palancas.

- Dijiste Que tu abuela se llama Rose Tyler, ¿cierto? – preguntó de repente.

- Sí… Se _llamaba_ Rose Tyler. – remarqué, por lo cual el Doctor me observó con una expresión en blanco y ojos tristes.

- Y… ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – dijo y volvió a centrar su vista en las palancas. - ¿Era quien te explicaba historias de otros mundos, verdad?

- Sí… Se llamaba John Smith. – siempre me ponía algo sensible al hablar de ese tema, así que miré a mis pies para evitar que él se diera cuenta. – Le encantaban todos esos cuentos. No recuerdo mucho, pero sí sé que me explicaba sobre ángeles de piedra, hombres de hierro, el nacimiento del universo, el fin del mismo, planetas hechos de diamantes… Siempre creí que las cosas que decía eran descabelladas, aunque en realidad me encantaban. Y ahora, viajando contigo, me doy cuenta de que no son tan imposibles como parecían. – sonrió de una forma cariñosa y triste a la vez, lo que por algún motivo me extrañó bastante. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? A caso… Puede ser… ¿Puede ser que los conocieras? – abrí los ojos como platos y me acerqué rápidamente a él hasta estar a su lado.

- Bueno… - dijo en voz baja. – Se podría decir que sí, conocía a tu abuelo bastante bien. Y en cuanto a tu abuela… Rose Tyler… Bueno, ¿qué hay de tus padres? – le miré con cara rara al ver que no decía nada acerca de mi abuela, pero en ese momento, cuando él me pregunto sobre ellos, no pude evitar olvidarlo.

- Mis padres… Verás…

Entonces la Tardis se paró bruscamente, de repente y sin hacer ruido ninguno.

- ¿… Qué ha pasado? – pregunté algo alarmada.

- No lo entiendo: siempre hace el ruido de la sirena cuando aterriza. Es como si se hubiera parado en medio de na…

No le había dado tiempo a acabar su explicación cuando todo empezó a sacudirse más brutalmente que ningún otro día. El suelo vibraba; las paredes también lo hacían; los botones se encendían y apagaban; las luces parpadeaban… Empezamos a tambalearnos hasta acabar ambos estampándonos contra el suelo y rodando de un lado a otro de la Tardis durante al menos cinco minutos, hasta que todo fue quedándose quieto gradualmente, y se oyó la sirena de aterrizaje, aun que parecía diferente al sonido que hacía normalmente. Nos fuimos levantando poco a poco, adoloridos por todos los golpes que nos habíamos dado, y nos miramos el uno al otro: uno pedía explicaciones y el otro mostraba que no las tenía. Entonces los dos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la puerta de la Tardis, a la que nos empezamos a acercar lentamente. Una vez llegamos hasta allí, abrimos y observamos lo que había fuera, nos quedamos helados, sin mover un solo dedo.

Estábamos en la azotea de un edificio; a juzgar por las vistas, se trataba de una construcción de unos diez pisos aproximadamente. Pero eso no era lo importante. Justo en frente nuestro, a unos metros de distancia había una chica de piel clara, pelo largo y marrón oscuro, un poco ondulado, no bajita pero tampoco alta. Lo malo es que esa chica estaba justo al borde del edificio. Y lo peor es que no era una chica corriente.

- Doctor. - susurré, aun inmóvil. - ¿Quién es..? – ella me sonaba de algo, pero no podía acabar de recordar de qué. Miré de reojo la cara del Doctor, y pude ver como tenía una expresión de horror. Tragó saliva antes de contestarme.

- … Eres tú.

Contuve el aliento unos instantes mientras observaba a la chica sin moverme en absoluto. Me di cuenta de que era cierto, era yo: aun que estaba casi irreconocible, ya que parecía mucho más delgada, estaba cabizbaja y el pelo le tapaba una buena parte de la cara. En ese momento levantó poco a poco la cara, y pude leer en su expresión muchísimas cosas, todas as cosas que yo una vez había sentido. Era mi otra yo.

- Ehrm… ¿Violet Rose Tyler? – oí como decía el Doctor, y aun así no me giré, porque sentía que no me llamaba a mí. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, una mirada ida, vacía. - ¿Podrías apartarte un poco del borde? Así podríamos hablar… - decía a medida que daba pasos lentos hacia ella. – Mira, ¡tengo una cabina azul! – La otra Violet levantó una mano, ordenándole que se detuviera: el Doctor obedeció.

- ¿Sois de la policía? – preguntó con un fino hilo de voz. - ¿Quién os ha llamado? ¿Mi padre? – al escuchar esas palabras me estremecí y cerré mis puños, apretándolos con fuerza.

- No… Quiero decir, ¡sí! – sacó el papel psíquico de su bolsillo desesperadamente y se lo enseñó. – La policía… Exacto. Y ahora, ¿podrías retirarte del borde? Es peligroso…

Ella no contestó. Tan solo miró a sus pies una vez más antes de volver a mirarnos a nosotros. En aquel momento fuimos testigos de cómo su boca intentaba tomar la forma de una sonrisa, a la vez que montones de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Hace mucho que no tengo ninguna razón que me haga recular. – su voz sonaba débil, rota, e incluso era difícil entender lo que decía. – No podéis entenderlo, ¿verdad? La sensación de estar vacía. Nada merece la pena. Nadie necesita que sigas adelante. – miró a sus pies una vez más, sus lágrimas se derramaban y formaban una sencilla obra de arte alrededor de estos. – El sentimiento de no ser lo suficientemente buena. Querer escapar. Y no hay nada ni nadie que te detenga.

- Violet, nosotros… - fue lo último que tuvo la oportunidad de decir el Doctor antes de que ella articulara sus últimas palabras.

- El dolor es insoportable. Te rasga por dentro. Ya no puedo aguantarlo, no puedo resistir más. Lo siento... Lo siento mucho.

Y justo después de murmurar esa disculpa, la otra Violet fue inclinándose poco a poco hacia atrás, levantando sus brazos ligeramente, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y su silueta desapareció de la vista, dejando atrás al Doctor, quien parecía igual o incluso más roto que ella tras ver lo que acababa de suceder.

Con la boca abierta pero incapaz de decir nada, empezó a correr en dirección al borde del edificio, pero evité que se acercara más, agarrándolo por el brazo y tirando de él.

- Doctor, ¡para! – le chillaba. - ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! …Y no quiero que la veas de esa forma. – él intentaba resistirse, pero finalmente resistió, y se giró para entrar dentro de la Tardis de nuevo.

En cuanto hubo entrado, empezó a tocar botones y palancas de nuevo, acercando la pequeña pantalla y mirándola atentamente. Yo entré lentamente, mirando al suelo, consciente de que en cualquier momento el Doctor podría preguntarme alguna cosa que no estaba segura de querer responder.

- Como pensaba, hemos aterrizado en una dimensión alternativa. – hablaba con él mismo, sin ni siquiera mirarme. – En esta dimensión ha pasado algo, algo malo, algo que te ha hecho hacer lo que acabas de hacer. La cuestión es… ¿Qué ha pasado? - paró de moverse durante unos segundos, y esta vez me miró. – Porque tú nunca harías algo como eso… ¿verdad?

Evité su mirada, mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior y agarré el final de mi camiseta con fuerza sin moverme del sitio donde había estado parada durante algunos minutos. La verdad es que yo esperaba ver como se enfadaba. Creía que sería lo más natural o normal: se enfadaría, me regañaría, me juzgaría y seguramente también me acusaría de ser débil. Pero no fue así, en absoluto. Su mirada no se llenó de furia, si no de pena. Abandonó los botones y palancas para acercarse a mí, y una vez estuvo justo en frente mío, me agarró por los hombros antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

- Quiero que me lo expliques todo, ¿de acuerdo? – me susurró al oído. – Todo. – remarcó. Me tranquilicé y cogí una bocanada de aire antes de empezar.

- Cuando tenía diez años, a mi madre le detectaron un cáncer de pulmón, ya bastante extendido. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, y a los pocos meses murió. – sin darme ni siquiera cuenta, dejé ir un suspiro. – El caso es que hubiera estado bien, lo hubiera superado y hubiese seguido adelante… Pero mi padre empezó a cambiar. Cada vez tenía menos paciencia, dormía menos y bebía más. Llegó a un punto en que me daba miedo que algún día, estando borracho y enfadado, la tomara conmigo o con la casa y lo destrozara todo. Sin mi madre, teniendo que hacerme cargo de la casa, trabajando para poder comer y temblando de miedo ante mi padre… Entré en depresión. – el Doctor me dejó ir, pero dejó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró a los ojos mientras yo le explicaba el resto. – Muchas veces me encerraba en el lavabo para llorar y pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado, y… - pausé un momento y volví a apartar mi mirada de él. – Había momentos que incluso se me pasaba por la cabeza abandonar.

Fui incapaz de decir nada más, tampoco podía mirarle a la cara. Esperaba en silencio a que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Recordar todo aquello aun me dolía… Y me hacía sentir una cobarde.

- Eres maravillosa. – oí como decía en voz alta y clara, pero aun así no podía creerlo. ¿Quién demonios diría algo así de una suicida? – Increíble. La mejor. Eres realmente fuerte. – De alguna forma esas palabras me obligaron a mirarle de nuevo. Nadie nunca me había dicho nada así. Tan sólo él, y desde el primer día que le vi. Notaba como las lágrimas luchaban para dejarse ver y huir de mis ojos, pero lo evité. Odiaba llorar en frente de los demás, y aun más si quien tenía delante era la única persona que pensaba que yo era fuerte. – Pero… Solo tengo una pregunta más: ¿Cómo conseguiste dejarlo atrás? ¿Es que fuiste a algún psicólogo o algo?

Me quedé pensativa durante unos instantes. Ni siquiera yo me lo había preguntado nunca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba de forma seria en aquel asunto. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que lo había acorralado en una pequeña esquina de mi mente, mientras que el espacio restante lo había llenado…

En cuanto me di cuenta no pude evitar sonrojarme. Nunca había caído en ello, en lo que me había permitido desconectar de todo aquello. Y ahora que lo sabía, la idea de decírselo me parecía lo más embarazoso del planeta. Miré hacia algún otro lado de nuevo, rezando para no estar haciendo alguna cara extraña o no estar totalmente roja, mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas.

- Bueno… Ya sabes… - murmuré, completamente apurada y avergonzada. – Cuando de repente aparece un extraterrestre con aspecto de chico en tu vida y te invita a viajar con él por el tiempo y espacio dentro de una cabina azul, visitas planetas, paseas por Inglaterra en la Edad Media, te conviertes en Señora del Tiempo, vives veinticuatro años sin envejecer, etcétera… Hay cosas que te parecen menos importantes.

Cuando encontré el valor para volver a mirarle, pude ver como ponía su mano en frente de sus labios y dejaba ir una leve carcajada antes de volver a los controles de la Tardis. Tenía la sensación de que había conseguido cambiar lo suficiente las palabras para no estar mintiéndole pero tampoco decirle la pura verdad: que el motivo era principalmente él. Sin embargo en ese momento decidí acercarme a los controles y observarle por el rabillo del ojo, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba algo sonrojado, y que lo más seguro era que supiera perfectamente la verdadera razón.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca he estado en una dimensión alternativa. – dijo de repente. – Quiero decir, sí que he estado en una dimensión _paralela, _pero no en una _alternativa_. Aun así, sé la diferencia que hay entre las dos: en la paralela, todo suele ser lo contrario a nuestra dimensión. En cambio, en la _alternativa_, tan solo hay algo pequeño, algún detalle o suceso que ocurre de forma diferente, alguna decisión que se ha tomado de forma errónea, y que hace cambiar los acontecimientos futuros. – le escuchaba atentamente, sin moverme un solo centímetro. – A partir de esto, podemos asumir que en esta dimensión alternativa, me pasó algo que en consecuencia me hizo incapaz de seguir el camino que seguí en nuestra dimensión, y así pues no pude encontrarte ni viniste conmigo, así que seguiste en depresión.

- Pero, Doctor, - le interrumpí. – entonces nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Si esto pasó así, es porque debía ser así, ¿cierto? Y cambiar lo que sea que pasó reescribiría todo lo demás…

- Exacto. – dijo simple y llanamente, por lo que le miré con expresión confusa. – Pero has olvidado una cosa. En nuestra dimensión, ¿cómo llegué hasta tu instituto? ¿Y cómo pudiste encontrarme cuando era una Señora del Tiempo? Y, de hecho, ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? – al principio era incapaz de entender a qué se estaba refiriendo el Doctor, pero unos minutos después, lo entendí todo.

- La Tardis… - murmuré.

- ¡Exactamente! – exclamó lanzando los brazos por el aire, como siempre. - ¡Siempre es la Tardis! ¡La Tardis es _inteligente_! Si lo piensas, ella nos lleva en al punto exacto en el espacio y tiempo en donde debemos estar, sin importarle si tiene que desobedecerme para conseguirlo. – paró un segundo para respirar, sus ojos estaban totalmente nublados, lo que yo siempre interpretaba como los momentos en que estaba revolviendo su cerebro, buscando información por ese grande, enorme archivo lleno de carpetas y estanterías. – Si nos ha traído hasta aquí es porque quiere que cambiemos algo que me ocurrió… lo más posible, aun que cueste de creer, es que tomara mal alguna decisión importante. – yo no sabía que decir, solamente podía estarme quieta y mirarle. Entonces pude ver como su expresión se volvía aun más seria, y su cara más pálida. - … En mis novecientos años de vida tan sólo ha habido un momento en el que las dudas me nublaron la cabeza. – giró su cabeza para mirarme de nuevo; tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y parecía terriblemente asustado. – Te necesito, Violet. – por un momento pude notar como mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. – Necesito tu ayuda.

Aterrizamos nuevamente, después de uno de los viajes más movidos que había tenido desde que iba con él. Me había vestido con la misma ropa que llevé durante el tiempo que fui el Doctor, tal y como él me había pedido, aun sin saber la razón.

- Pero, Doctor, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? – le pregunté, bastante desesperada. - ¿Qué hay allí fuera?

- Allí fuera hay un Doctor a punto de tomar la decisión equivocada, a punto de dejarse llevar por sus deseos de ser un humano más. – me respondió con aparente tranquilidad. – Lo único que necesito que hagas es evitar que tome esa decisión.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué decisión? – cada vez me daba más miedo la misión que se me había encomendado. – No entiendo qué es lo que esperas que haga…

- Tranquila. – murmuró antes de abrazarme fuertemente. – Sé que sabrás hacerlo. – me dejó ir y caminó hasta la puerta de la Tardis, la abrió y me sonrió.

Después de salir mediante pasos lentos e inseguros, observé durante unos segundos lo que me rodeaba: estaba en una playa, aun que hacía frío. Unos cuantos metros en frente mío había seis personas, todos de espaldas a mí… y una Tardis. Empecé a correr, la arena amortiguaba mis pasos y los hacía inaudibles, así que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Gracias a mis hipersensibles oídos, en cuanto estuve cerca pude oír de lo que estaban hablando:

- De acuerdo, contestadme a esto: - escuché como decía una voz femenina. – La última vez que estuve en esta playa, el peor día de mi vida, ¿qué fue lo último que dijiste? – Finalmente pude distinguir de donde provenía esa voz; era una chica rubia, que estaba de pie en medio de dos hombres… prácticamente iguales.

- Dije "Rose Tyler…" – respondió uno de ellos. Cuanto más cerca me encontraba de ellos, más idénticos me parecían. La única diferencia era que el que acababa de responder parecía devastado, tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Y? – volvió a preguntar la chica rubia. - ¿Cómo iba a acabar esa frase?

De repente noté un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda, tuve un mal presentimiento. Antes de que mi vida cambiara por completo siempre ignoraba cosas como esa, pero desde que había empezado a viajar por el espacio-tiempo, aprendí que a veces dejarse llevar por tus instintos era la mejor opción. Y ese momento me pareció el adecuado para poner en acción esa lección, así que aumenté la velocidad hasta el punto en que tenía la sensación que podía caerme en cualquier momento. Por suerte, mis piernas no me fallaron, y en menos de un minuto derrapé para encontrarme cara a cara con el hombre que había estado hablando.

- ¿Quién…? – se preguntó a sí mismo, frunciendo el cejo ante mí. No sabía qué decir, pues tampoco sabía quién era ese hombre ni qué tenía que ver con el Doctor, aun que tenía la sensación de que era importante. En ese momento, volteó su cabeza y vio la Tardis, aparcada a unos diez metros de nosotros. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tienes una Tardis? – esta vez me miró a los ojos, de alguna forma parecía que me estaba acusando de alguna cosa, o que le parecía realmente sospechosa. - ¿Puede ser que seas… un Señor del Tiempo? – por un segundo me observó de forma más extraña que antes. - ¿O una Señora del Tiempo? ¿Eres hombre o mujer? No acabo de tenerlo claro…

No fui capaz de responder a nada de eso. Me dediqué a observar sus ojos; de alguna forma, su mirada me producía las mismas sensaciones que la del Doctor. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, hasta que alguien se atrevió a romperlo.

- Perdona, pero… ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres? – era, sin duda, la voz de la chica rubia. Me giré poco a poco hasta estar de cara a ella, cuando me quedé congelada. Estaba segura de que había visto su cara antes, en alguna parte. Había hecho esa pregunta con una voz dulce y delicada, como si supiera perfectamente lo asustada que me encontraba en esos momentos, y eso también me recordó a alguien… Poco a poco, una imagen se fue dibujando en mi cabeza: era como el recuerdo de una fotografía. El pelo, dorado y ondulado; una cara redonda de mandíbula destacada; ojos grandes, marrones; unos labios gruesos y sonrientes… En ese preciso instante reconocí la propietaria de ese rostro: era mi abuela. - ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Me suenas…

- Rose… Rose Tyler… - murmuré antes de recordar que a su lado estaba un hombre exactamente igual al que se encontraba ahora detrás de mí. Aun que, por mucho que era físicamente idéntico a él, su mirada no me producía aquella sensación. Sin embargo, él también me era extraordinariamente familiar. Y, al verlo de pie junto a Rose, le recordé. Era, sin duda alguna, mi abuelo.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Rose, extrañada. - ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¿Te conozco?

Los miré con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando como hacía años que ayudaba a mi abuela a fregar los platos después de comer, o que mi abuelo me contaba aquellos cuentos extraordinarios antes de irme a dormir. Y fue en ese momento, al recordar los argumentos de todas aquellas historias, que entendí lo que estaba pasando. Me giré inmediatamente para mirar de nuevo a aquel hombre, quién continuaba observándome con el cejo fruñido, y al ver sus ojos comprendí quién era.

- Mi nombre es Violet Rose Tyler. – pronuncié de forma tan imponente como pude. – Y necesito que escuches lo que debo decirte, Doctor.

- ¿Violet Rose Tyler? – repitió en un susurro antes de mirar a Rose por un segundo.

- Exacto. Y ahora, necesito hablar contigo. – confirmé antes de agarrarle por la manga derecha de la americana y arrastrarle unos tres metros lejos.

Mirándole de arriba a abajo me preguntaba por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de quién era. Por mucho que su físico y su voz fueran diferentes, su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Sus ojos seguían expresando la misma tristeza. Era el mismo hombre.

- Oye… ¿No tenías algo que decirme? – me dijo, haciéndome reaccionar y darme cuenta que le había estado mirando demasiado tiempo.

- Verás… Necesito que vuelvas a la Tardis y sigas adelante. – apreté mis puños, por algún motivo no quería tener que decir esas palabras. - No puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por mí? – el tono en el que pronunció esas palabras sonaba algo impertinente, pero entendí que eso se debía a la situación en la que se encontraba: tenía muchísimas dudas y de repente se le presentaba una extraña diciéndole lo que debía hacer.

- Sé lo que estás pensando… - notaba como mi voz perdía fuerza cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Viendo como el Doctor miraba a Rose, pude adivinarlo con facilidad. Y sabía que, si de verdad conseguía convencerle y volvía a la Tardis, él sufriría día tras día, se preguntaría cómo hubiera sido el resto de su vida si se hubiera quedado allí, con Rose. – Ya debes hacerte una idea de quién soy, pero seguro que no sabes por qué estoy aquí. – tragué saliva, pues sentía que en mi cabeza había una gran batalla entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, lo que el Doctor del futuro quería que hiciera y el deseo de proteger los sentimientos del Doctor que tenía en frente. Durante esos segundos de silencio, tan sólo podía oír una misma pregunta, una y otra vez: "¿Qué debo hacer?" - ..Tienes dudas, ¿verdad? La quieres, pero sabes que tienes que decidir entre ella y tu estilo de vida. También tienes miedo a lo que puede pasar si abandonas la Tierra, quiero decir, el universo sin protección alguna. – por un momento me estuvo mirando con ojos de corderillo, después carraspeó y miró hacia el mar. En ese momento supe que había dado en el clavo. – Es una decisión difícil. Este puede ser el final de tu largo viaje.

Mi corazón temblaba. Le estaba haciendo daño. Con cada palabra que surgía de mi boca, su mente se zarandeaba. Estaba hiriendo al Doctor. La persona que más atesoraba, la que había pasado por tantas cosas, la que había visto morir la gente que quería, la que había salvado el mundo innumerables veces… La persona que menos se lo merecía.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, me abalancé y le abracé. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con la mayor fuerza posible. Mis manos temblorosas se agarraron inconscientemente a su espalda, arrugando así su americana. Aun sin poder verle la cara, sabía exactamente la expresión que debía estar poniendo en ese momento. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dejarle ir.

- Escúchame. – murmuré antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. – Aun que a ti te parezca imposible, sé cómo te sientes. Sé cuanto duele ver morir a las personas más preciadas para ti. Sé lo sólo que puedes llegar a sentirte viajando, viendo como todo envejece. El mundo sigue girando, por mucho que tu estés parado y no seas capaz de avanzar. Que cada vez que recuerdas a aquellas personas, te arrepientes de no haber pasado más tiempo con ellas. Sentir que llevas el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, que no puedes mirar atrás ni derrumbarte, que todo es tu responsabilidad… es horrible. – noté como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo. – Soy como tú.

Me retiré del abrazo, pero sin dejarle ir del todo, agarrándome a sus mangas de nuevo. No dejé caer ni una sola lágrima más, yo siempre he odiado llorar, pero aun así no podía evitar que mis piernas temblasen.

- Necesito… Necesito que me encuentres, Doctor. – pronuncié finalmente, sintiendo cómo todo el aire y la energía abandonaban mi cuerpo.

Esta vez no pude leer su expresión. Me observaba, completamente inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Dejé caer mis hombros y mi cabeza, mirando al suelo, preguntándome qué sería lo que pasaría a continuación, y temerosa de no haber sido capaz de cumplir con las expectativas del Doctor. De repente oí como él cogía aire y empezaba a hablar como si nada:

- Lo siento Rose, pero tengo que irme ya. – abrí los ojos de par en par y subí mi vista de nuevo, mirándole completamente perpleja. – Bueno, ¿cómo iba a contradecir a alguien que pronuncia tales palabras, por mucho daño que le haga a ella misma? – dijo mientras se rascaba la oreja derecha con su mano izquierda. Tragué saliva, aun con la misma expresión en mi rostro. – No pienses que lo hago por ser quien eres. De hecho, aun no lo tengo del todo claro. Si realmente necesitas mi ayuda, no soy quién para negártela.

Aun que pareciera imposible, mis ojos se abrieron aun más al escuchar esa última frase. Comprendí que no era el Doctor quién me había hecho ser así. No todo se debía a los años que estuve sin él. Yo ya había sido así desde antes que él me encontrara, ver morir a mis abuelos y mi madre, las personas a las que más quería, y tener que seguir avanzando a pesar de ello provocó que mi personalidad madurase y se volviese, de alguna forma, parecida a la del Doctor. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a comprenderle del todo, ya que él había pasado por cosas muchísimo más horribles, pero podía entender una pequeña parte de su corazón, y eso me hacía feliz.

- Solo te faltan las alas para ser un ángel. ¡Y no me refiero a los llorosos! – respondí aquellas palabras que claramente recordaba, y en cuanto lo hice no pude evitar echarme unas risas, volviendo atrás en el tiempo con la máquina de mi mente y reviviendo el primer día que le vi. El Doctor situado en frente de mí me miraba de forma extraña, y parecía estar a punto de hacer alguna pregunta cuando oímos como alguien le llamaba.

- ¡Doctor! Antes de que te vayas, por favor… - era la voz de Rose, quién había dejado atrás a los demás para acercarse unos metros a nosotros. Pude percibir como miraba al Doctor con unos ojos realmente tristes. Me dolía ver así a mi abuela, pero sabía que eso era lo que debía pasar, y que más adelante conseguiría ser feliz junto a mi abuelo. – Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a acabar la frase?

El Doctor volvió a dirigir su entristecida mirada hacia ella. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos instantes. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños: no quería ver a mi abuela así, ni al Doctor. Empezó a soplar un poco de viento, más bien era solo brisa marina, levantando así algo de arena y moviendo mi pelo suavemente. Era como si el mundo intentara ser gentil conmigo, como si intentara consolarme pero no supiese de qué forma hacerlo. Y al sentir esa sensación, me sentí algo más cómoda con la situación.

- ¿… Necesita decirse? – pude oír como pronunciaba antes de girar cola y dirigirse a la Tardis.

Empecé a seguirle, pero al avanzar unos metros paré y volteé mi cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Rose: mi abuelo le estaba susurrando algo al oído, e inmediatamente después de que él se incorporara, ella le dio un beso. Por algún motivo, esa escena me hizo sonreír. Me recordó a todos los días que había pasado en su casa, mirando como mi abuela cocinaba y mandaba a mi abuelo a preparar la mesa para comer. Volví a girarme y corrí hacia la Tardis del otro Doctor, quien antes de entrar, me miró y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza.

- Espero que puedas cuidar bien de mí, en un futuro. – sonreí de nuevo.

- Por supuesto. – fue lo último que le dije antes de que entrara dentro y despegara.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la otra Tardis. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta, y pude diferenciar una figura, apoyando uno de sus hombros en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome de forma seria. Me planté delante suyo e, intentando no sonreír, puse mi puño izquierdo sobre el hombro que quedaba libre y empujé. Él se tambaleó un poco, cuando consiguió estabilizarse de nuevo me miró, pretendiendo fruncir el cejo. No pude contenerlo más y estallé a reír, a lo que el Doctor respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?

El fin del Doctor: "_Dimensión alternativa _(Capítulo extra)".

Fin.


End file.
